Can You Hear It Sing?
by terpsfan
Summary: Slight AU, set in the 6th year. A time traveler has arrived at Hogwarts, but it's not who you think.
1. Can You Hear It Sing

**Can you hear it Sing?**

**A fanfiction by Demon Child**

A/N: I was ready Dark!Harry fics, and I have just fallen in love with them. So, naturally, I decided to write my own. Please, do review. 

Disclaimer: I hate these, but hell, I have to say that I don't own Harry Potter. Happy? The title comes from Come What May, the song from Moulin Rouge. 

Dedication: To my computer, for allowing me to type this. 

**Billowing Robes**

Here we have a strong wizard. No, not Harry, nor Voldemort. Another one. Salazar Slytherin. Salazar disappeared at the age of 32, and was presumed dead. But what if he wasn't dead?? What if Salazar was a time traveler. A time traveler who just happened to come to the year 1996.  The timeline is completely changed. Here's the story of Harry's soul mate, Salazar Slytherin himself.

_Harry Potter was born to Lily and James Potter. They died when he was 1, he lived. _

The black haired man rolled his eyes as he shut the book, and tossed it aside. It was the exact same information from the last five books. Annoyed, the man grabbed a seventh book, and opened it. He flipped to Harry's picture, and traced the facial features of him. He had it all: sparkling emerald green eyes, messy black hair, and a gorgeous smile. Plus, from the looks of the picture, he had a good body. The man smirked, and placed the book back, as he got up, and left the bookstore, robes billowing. Many stopped on the streets to watch him, gaping at the handsome man as he strutted past. Okay, so not strutted. He knew he was all that, and more. Now, to Hogwarts he would go. 

This man held out his wand, a classic and gorgeous wand made mostly for Charms, as he calmly said, "Apparate." Off he went, to a town called Hogsmeade. The man looked around, not recognizing the stores at all, before he set off towards his creation, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle looked just like he had created it. It was perfect. With a smirk, the man walked towards the door, and pounded on it. A few students watched the man, as many girls and even boys found themselves drooling over him. He sent them a smile, causing a few of them to faint. He opened the door, and stepped inside, heading for the Great Hall. Once he got in there, he looked at the nearest student. 

"Tell me, who's the headmaster?" The black haired boy, with the emerald green eyes gave him a strange look, before he announced proudly, "Albus Dumbledore, sir." Merlin, this was Harry Potter. This was the boy who destroyed his heir at the age of one. Salazar smirked. "And can you show me to the Headmaster's office?" Harry nodded, as he told his friend's that he would be back, and told them to go onto class, as Harry began to take the strange man to see Dumbledore. 

"So, what is your name?" Salazar questioned, already knowing the answer. 

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor Prefect and Quidditch Captain. And yours?" Salazar smirked, as they arrived at the doors, and Harry spoke the password, "Reese's." "Salazar Slytherin." He said swiftly. "Creator of this fine school." With that, the man stepped inside, leaving Harry to gape after him. 

Once Salazar had gotten into the quarters, a gray-haired man greeted him. 

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume." Salazar said, looking over the man. What a fine pick for headmaster, hopefully not a muggle lover. Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, and who are you?" The jolly man asked in return. 

"Salazar Slytherin." The black haired man responded. Dumbledore blinked. "Ah, yes, the time traveler. Welcome to 1996." 

"How did you know, sir?" Salazar asked politely, shocked that someone knew that he was a time traveler. 

"Ah, but Salazar, one thing that many forget is that I am the headmaster, and I know everything." 

_End of the introduction. Now, in order to get more, you must review. Thanks!_


	2. I'd Rather Have Voldemort Teach Us

Can You Hear It Sing?  
  


A/N: Yes, I am continuing it. Mostly, it's because **Xirleb70 is such a loyal reviewer, who has caused me to eventually finish my fics, so why not this one. **

Disclaimer: See the Intro. None of these will be in the fic. 

Yes, this will be slash for anyone who was unsure. I did mention soul mate in the last chapter. 

**Lady SallyRose- thanks for the suggestion, but you see, I don't plan out a fic, the fic plans out itself. In other words, when I write, I'm not going to organize my thoughts into a little diagram or anything like that. I just write the words that come to my head, or rather, I type them. That's always been my style of writing, and as much as I love suggestions, most of the time I don't follow them. Thanks anyways. **

**Warped Zelda- thanks for the review. **

**Xirleb70- Ah, so you still review. I got worried there, when I hadn't seen your name. Salazar's my new interest, dunno why. He just seemed cool, and I wanted to fool around with him. He's just invited himself to become a muse to me. Yeah, great, isn't it. And yes, you did review, so you're getting more. Happy? J**

Last Chapter:

_How did you know, sir?" Salazar asked politely, shocked that someone knew that he was a time traveler. _

_"Ah, but Salazar, one thing that many forget is that I am the headmaster, and I know everything." _

Chapter One: I'd Rather Have Voldemort Teach Us.

As Salazar continued to stare blankly at the headmaster, a small boy, around the age of 11, walked into the quarters, and looked at the headmaster with guilty eyes. "Ah, Mr. Taylor, what did you do now?" The boy pouted, before speaking. "McGonagall sent me here because I threw a dungbomb at Filch." Dumbledore smiled, and gestured for the boy to have a seat.  

"First, Alex, that's Professor McGonagall. And second, why did you do it?" Alex shrugged, and turned to Salazar, showing off his Slytherin badge. 

"Alright, Alex, 10 points from Slytherin, do not do it again." With a cheery smile, Dumbledore let the boy go.

"Sir? Could you tell me why a mudblood is in my house?" A slightly angry Slytherin asked. 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, for once in his joyful life. "Mr. Slytherin, your own heir is a half-blood. Please refrain from using that word, especially considering the fact that I know why you are here." Slytherin blinked. So, the old man knew why he was here. Wasn't this great. Annoyed, the black-haired man focused his attention on Dumbledore.

"Well, seeing as how we both know why you're here...Lemon Drop?" Salazar stared at the crazy old man, but took one anyways. "Salazar, may I call you Salazar?" Slytherin nodded. "Well, it just so happens that we need a Dueling instructor. Are you interested?" Salazar agreed. "Wonderful. Now, I will introduce you to everyone tonight, at Dinner. Until then, would you like for me to show you to your rooms?" The younger man nodded, and Dumbledore proudly stood up, and led Salazar to his rooms. Salazar smirked, as he realized which rooms these were. The original Slytherin rooms, that Salazar himself had picked out. Albus left him alone, as he turned toward the painting...of himself. 

"Hello there. You look like me." The younger version, the painting, muttered. "That's because I am you, moron. The password will be in Parselmouth, {open}." The painting did just that, and Salazar stepped in to examine his rooms. 

"Still the same." Salazar smiled generously. He walked the short distance to his own personal library, and touched the books. Dusty, but that was it. After a few hours of enjoying his room, Salazar realized that it was indeed dinner time, and rushed out of his rooms. He arrived at the Great Hall in under a minute, and waited for Albus. Only a moment later, Albus gestured him to come sit down, and he did, just as the student body watched, many drooling over him. Albus found this amusing, as his newest staff member took a seat, just as Albus introduced him. 

"Please welcome our Dueling Professor, Salazar Slytherin himself." The Slytherin house started to clap loudly, as did some members of other houses. Eventually everyone was cheering, save for one Harry Potter, who was the only one actually eating. Salazar's eyes swept around the room, and stopped on Harry. He watched the boy's movements for a moment, taking everything in, before his eyes rested on his own plate, and began to eat, as the houses talked excitedly, wondering why Slytherin was in their time. 

Slytherin managed to slip away, and just as he passed the Gryffindor table, he heard a red haired boy. "Isn't this great, Harry? We have a founder of Hogwarts teaching us Dueling!" The red-haired boy spoke to his friend. Harry frowned. "I'd rather Voldemort teach us." Slytherin, shocked at this, quickly made his way to his rooms, and lay on his bed, trying to hold back tears. His love didn't love him back. 

Meanwhile, Harry Potter sat with his friends in their common room, laughing. Class was over for the day, and Neville was sharing a story about his summer, involving a 'hot Chinese girl', as Neville said. Few were laughing because of his actual story, but of the idea of Neville getting a hot girl. 

Hours later, Harry laid in his bed, wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about this stranger; this man who Harry knew had been a dark wizard. He was Slytherin, of course he was dark. But how did he get here? Was he an angel? A grin came to Harry's face. Yes, he decided, he's my angel.

Harry finally fell asleep, dreaming of the dark-haired gorgeous man. Little did he know that the very man he dreamed of was dreaming of him. 

A/N: Okay, it's a little short, but that's okay. Review and I will have a longer chapter up soon!! 


	3. Ron is a matchmaker, and the story is ov...

**A/N**: For some reason FF.N hasn't been working for me lately, and it's kept me from posting some stuff, so here's the latest installment, long past due. I appologize for anyone who cared...

_And these are the people that did..._

**Black Bones**- thanks, I guess

**insanechildfanfic**- thank you

**Xirleb70**- well, you are loyal....up until I decided not to post anything for several months...well, i am lazy. and idiotic..but lets not go there. but seriously, thanks for all the nice things you've said, they really keep me going.

**Crysania Fay-** thanks.

Can You Hear It Sing?

**_Last Chapter_**

_Hours later, Harry laid in his bed, wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about this stranger; this man who Harry knew had been a dark wizard. He was Slytherin, of course he was dark. But how did he get here? Was he an angel? A grin came to Harry's face. Yes, he decided, he's my angel._

_Harry finally fell asleep, dreaming of the dark-haired gorgeous man. Little did he know that the very man he dreamed of was dreaming of him. _

**Chapter Two: Matchmaker Ronald to the rescue, and tears shed.**

Harry's new angel continued to dream of him, wishing that he had him in his arms.

Salzar Slytherin stayed in his rooms, crying because he thought that his love didn't want him.

Ron Weasley was getting angered, as weeks passed and Harry kept dreaming, and Professor Slytherin kept crying.

Eventually, Ron decided to get envolved. After all, nobody could ever leave his brother like that. Nobody.

So, the acutally intelligent Ronald Weasley got involved. His first task was to talk to the Professor, which turned out to be impossible, as the man refused to talk to anyone outside of classes. One morning, before classes were to start, Ron ran into the professor in the hall, as the professor neared the Great Hall. Or rather, Ron had planned to run into him.

"Oh, I am sorry Professor. Please excuse my clumsiness." Ron pretended to be innocent, but the professor could see through it.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Weasley?"Ron cursed himself, and sighed.

"Look, I know that you love Harry. I know that Harry loves you. Please do us all a favor and ask him out already." With that, Ron walked by him, on his way to feed his stomach, that was currently begging for food.

"Wait, Mr. Weasley." Ron turned, and eyed his professor. "How did you know."

Ron snickered. "I'm not as dumb as I act." And with that, Ron turned and walked off, leaving the professor to his thoughts.

_'Harry loves me?'_ The aging professor asked himself, curiously shocked. '_well, I guess for once Weasley is right.'_ Professor Slytherin walked off to his quarters, decided that he was not hungry for food, but for Harry.

Professor Slytherin spent the rest of the day planning a way to seduce the young Potter, and become his boyfriend. He finally came up with a fool proof plan, as he claimed, and went off to set everything up.

As the time passed, Slytherin became closer and closer to finishing his plan, and finally just before dinner, he was done. Professor Slytherin sent an owl off to Ronald Weasley, requesting that he bring Harry to the professor's rooms, and sure enough, Ron replied and agreed to do so, threatening that if Salazar hurt his best friend, he'd had to deal with him.

So, with a little of convincing, Ron managed to get Harry to go to the rooms, and soon found himself in front of a painting of a snake, as a man on the other side told him to come in. Ron smirked, and turned to leave, as Harry pulled on his sleeve.

"Where are you going, Ron?" A shockingly scared Harry managed to ask, shaking.

"I'm giving you two some privacy." With that, Ron offed and left, leaving Harry to enter the rooms alone. What he found were rose petals scattered everywhere, and a dozen red roses in a vase, waiting for him. Salazar appeared, and a wide smile appeared on both their faces.

"Hey." Harry got out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying, my Prince?" Harry sobbed. "It's so beautiful" He managed, tears falling freely down his face. "Harry, I love you." Salazar told him, gathering the happy sticken teen in his arms. "you are so beautiful." Salazar kissed his forehead, and both cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Th- Thank you." Harry managed out, as he melted into the embrace of the older man. "I love you." Harry said clearly, and dinner appeared in front of their eyes. As they ate, or rather Salazar fed his beloved, they felt a sense of fulfillment, as if the piece of the puzzle missing was found.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, neither wanting to part, even to go to the bathroom. They kissed gently every few minutes, and Harry woke up next to his true love, his soul mate.

Months passed, and their relationship grew stronger, slowly consummating their relationship. One day, Albus Dumbledore asked to talk with Salazar, alone. The older man agreed.

"Salazar, we have figured out how to send you back. Unfortunately, you cannot take Mr.Potter along." Tears formed in Slytherins eyes. "What? Why?" He demanded.

"Harry needs to stay here, and you need to return to your time." An angry Slytherin left the room, and returned to his angels side. That night, they made love for the first and only time. Salazar left the next morning, leaving Harry to cry for his lover.

**Epilogue: Final Goodbye.**

Months passed, and Harry found out that he was pregnant, with Slytherins child. Unable to abort the child, Harry kept it, reminded of his relationship with Salazar.

The child, Angel Thomas Potter, was born to a single father who could barely take care of himself, much less the true heir of Slytherin. However, Harry struggled to finish school, and got a job in Diagon Alley, to take care of his child and himself.

Ten years had passed since Salazar left. Little Angel was no longer little, and Harry had to force himself to look into the face that was too much like his former lover.

One day, Harry found himself at the place he never thought he would ever show up at, the tombstone where the Slytherins were buried. There it was, Salazar's own tombstone.

Harry kneeled down to it, Angel by his side.

"Hello, my love. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Harry's hand moved along the tombstone, and found himself looking at another closeby. It was of Salazar's wife, Adora, meaning adored.

"I guess your name fit, Adora." Harry said softly, as Angel stared at the tombstones. Another came into view, the tombstone of Adora and Salazar's son, Adonis, meaning Lord.

"Adonis Slytherin, Lord of Slytherin." Angel said, understanding everything. "Yes. Your half brother." Harry spoke, still walking through the rows of Slytherins. Names like Alastair, Aylmer, and others stood out, as Harry and Angel walked silently, Angel taking in his ancestors, and his familys desendants as well. They came to the last grave, that of Tom Riddle, and both kicked dirt onto the tombstone.

"Shall we go, Lord Slytherin?" A figure in the distance questioned. Angel, and his father both nodded and left, not looking back.

Out of the shadows walked Salazar Slytherin in ghost form, as well as relatives, all watching the figures walk off.

"You really did love him, huh?" Escanor Slytherin questioned, as Salazar stared at his son, and his former lover.

"Yes." Salazar agreed. "I did." The ghosts all smiled, and the group disappeared, as Harry and Angel did as well.

End.

A/N: It's a crappy chapter, but I needed to end it. Sorry that it's so thrown together, but there you have it. The end....finally.


End file.
